Delinquent Senpai
Delinquent Senpai (a.k.a Wakatoshi) Wakatoshi-senpai doesn't care much for school or rules. But he generally doesn't go out of his way to make trouble. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the premium beans or higher in the shop. He gives one special note and one memorable event. Appearance Wakatoshi has orange hair styled in a large pompadour, and he has two bandages on his left temple and a bandage across his nose. He wears a white open shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with an orange undershirt and a red tie. His left pant leg is rolled up to his knee, and he sports black and orange wristbands. Items Once Wakatoshi visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Stuffed Bear * PC Station * Jukebox * Flower Vase * Banana Split * Chocolate Cupcakes * White Tea Set Love Letter (Requires 58 visits to obtain) "Hey. Thanks for the coffee. Sorry for fighting in front of the cafe the other day. See ya." -Wakatoshi-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 150 visits to obtain) You: '"Welcome!" You welcome the next customer who walks in. It's Wakatoshi-senpai, but he's cut his hair really really short. '''You: '"Wakatoshi-senpai! What happened to your magnificent pompadour?" 'Wakatoshi-senpai: "'I had to cut it... People around me said it made me look like a gangster." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"The way I looked and acted seemed to attract trouble. And I couldn't have that anymore, if I wanted to get closer to you." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"I want to get to know you better. I want to be the man that you could depend on. Someone who wouldn't bring you any closer to danger." 'Wakatoshi-senpai: '"If I had to change the way I looked to be that an, so be it. I'd do anything for you, (your name)." *Note that after getting his 2nd confession, you now have the option of changing Wakatoshi's sprite to have short hair* Special CGs Birthday You asked Izumi-Senpai to help you distract Wakatoshi-Senpai for his birthday. You need to keep him out of the cafe for the entire day to prepare his birthday surprise. Thankfully, you have Touru-Senpai to help you lead the other students for the preparations. They are helping you decorate the cafe with Wakatoshi-Senpai`s favorite cartoon character, Pyo-kun! You even hired a Pyo mascot and a Pyo-kun cake! The decorations are finally complete! Just in time for Izumi-Senpai to lead Wakatoshi-Senpai back to the cafe. You can hear their voices as they approach. The front door swings open and they both step inside the cafe. You watch as Wakatoshi-Senpai`s eyes widen in amazement. 'Everyone: '"Wakatoshi-Senpai, Happy Birthday, Pyo~" 'Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"AAAHHH!!! PYO-KUN. "Cough" U-Uhh. I mean. Wow. it`s Pyo-kun!" 'Touru-Senpai: '"Happy Birthday, Wakatoshi. I know most of the time we are not on the best of terms and i always end up giving you disciplinary sanctions for your behavior." '''Touru-Senpai: "But you know i only do so because i am concerned about your well being. You have improved a lot in trying to stay out of troble though. And i commend you for that." Izumi-Senpai: "Happy Birthday, Waka-chan! Thank you for being a great friend to me!" Izumi-Senpai: "Despite the fact that i am a bit meek and quiet, you still regularly approaced me and talked to me. I want you to know that you are one of my closest friends." Izumi-Senpai: "Thank you for all fun stories about your misadventures! They are definitely some of my favorite ones to hear!" You: "Happy happy birthday, Wakatoshi-Senpai!" We planned this because we knew you liked Pyo-kun." Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"Thank you so much, (Your Name)! Wow. This is incredible. I can`t Believe I am finally having a Pyo-kun Birthday Party!" '''Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"I-I don`t know if i`ve told any of you before, but it has been my dream to have a Pyo-kun themed party. I-I have just been too shy to say it. Thank you!" You can see that Wakatoshi-Senpai is trying to hold back his tears of joy. You signal the mascot and Pyo-kun dances over to Wakatoshi. He takes one look at the giant dancing chick and starts laughing. 'Wakatoshi-Senpai: '"Pyo-kun is definitely the best! Thank you everyone! Thank you so much for this!" '''You: "Of course, you can`t have a Pyo-kun party without your Pyo-cake!" You slice part of the cute yellow chick cake with a fork. You: "Here`s you go, Senpai! Say Pyooo!" S'uper Love Mode Quotes ' * "I know I look like someone people tell you that you shouldn't hang out with. But somehow you still choose to spend time with me. It makes me happy, knowing that you chose me." * "If anybody causes you any trouble, don't hesitate to come to me! I'll show them what it means to mess with someone important to me!" * "Whoa. Slow down there. I'm trying to exercise some self control here. I want to show you that deliquents can be gentlemen too." While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "W-what? W-what are you staring at? Not used to me looking so formal? W-what do you think? Well, as long as you like it, I'm also okay with this kind of get-up." * "Whoa! Festival candied apples! W-what? No, I don't have a sweet tooth, W-what are you talking about? But if you want to eat some I guess I can eat some with you!" * "Sitting underneath this starry night sky with you is pretty enjoyable. Hey, let me take you out to a stargazing date one of these days. Would you like something like that?" Pre-Super Love Mode Quotes * "Ouch. Sorry, had a fight earlier. Just a bruise." * "Yo! Wanna hang out?" * "H-hey! Where are you touching?" Category:Boys